


Grocery Shopping

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Магнусу необходимо пополнить запасы магических продуктов, и Алек вызывается ему в этом помочь. Все это немного странно, но является неотъемлемой частью такой вещи, как “встречаться с бессмертным”. Верно? Действие происходит где-то между 2 и 3 сезоном.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 18





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grocery Shopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307435) by [starkraving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkraving/pseuds/starkraving). 



Алек всегда знает, когда Магнус работает над новым заклинанием, потому что двери лофта пятнает защита и через косяк слышно — едва уловимо — вибрирующее урчание музыки дома. Когда кладешь ладони прямо на его край, обычные поглощающие шум чары тоже не работают. Алек стучит добрых тридцать секунд, прежде чем музыка стихает. Он стучит снова.

Открывший двери Магнус выглядит немного растерянным — босой, в трениках, мягком безрукавном худи и с огромной полосой пепла белого дуба на лбу. Окутывающий его аромат отдаленно напоминает апельсиновый сок и озон. Маг моргает.

— Александр, — расцветает он, но затем, видимо, вспоминает, что был в самом разгаре какого-то действа. — Э… — он тянется к пеплу с намерением стереть его, останавливается, кажется немного раздраженным. — Ты выбрал неподходящее время. У меня не очень презентабельный вид и я сейчас занят.

Алек поднимает руку с пакетом еды на вынос.

— Дот сказала, ты работаешь над новым заклинанием, а ты ничего не ешь, когда этим занимаешься, так что…

Магнус пристально смотрит на пакет с едой.  
— Ладно. Можешь войти, — он щелкает пальцами, и Алек чувствует, как что-то лопается в воздухе прямо перед ним. — Входи, входи.

Магнус исчезает в недрах квартиры. Алек осторожно перешагивает порог, ощущая, как скользят по коже наложенные поверх открытой двери “свали нахер” чары, тянут за плечи словно пальцы. Магия Магнуса обладает особой текстурой, такой же знакомой, как аромат его одежды. Алек сбрасывает ее, крутанув руками, и чувствует, как за спиной со щелчком схлопывается защита, дверь сама по себе закрывается. Музыка дома тихо гудит у самых половиц.

Магнус карабкается на большой деревянный стол в центре гостиной. Алек никогда прежде не видел этот конкретный стол в квартире Магнуса, вся остальная мебель сдвинута в углы комнаты, чтобы освободить для него место.

Стол завален наполовину использованными свечами, спаянными с деревом расплавленным воском, несколькими дюжинами защитных амулетов, прибитыми по краю стола железом, лентами, перекручивающимися в клубки охранных узлов. Магнус сидит сверху на корточках, сверля взглядом частично прорисованный на столешнице алхимический круг, и вертит кусок мела в длинных и крайне пыльных пальцах. Лак на ногтях сколот.

— И сколько ты этим уже занимаешься?

— Не знаю точно. Я подергал несколько временных линий, чтобы ускорить процесс, и потерял счет времени.

Алек закатывает глаза.  
— Как скажешь.

Магнус ему ухмыляется.  
— Так ты правда пришел сюда, просто чтобы убедиться, что я сыт и напоен?

— В детстве у меня был кот, так что мне нужно уделять тебе хотя бы столько же внимания.

Магнус прижимает ладонь к груди.  
— О сердце, успокойся. Так романтично.

Алек оставляет еду на диване и подходит к столу и сидящему на нем магу. С опаской рассматривает наносимый Магнусом рисунок.

— Над чем работаешь?

— Новый вид защитного заклинания, — Магнус смахивает со знака пыль от мела. — Чтобы использовать в качестве поддержки при столкновении с демоническими сущностями. Если все сделать правильно, оно должно создать барьер, который не позволит вышеупомянутой сущности причинить физический вред, — пока Магнус говорит, его взгляд прикован к столешнице, практически видно крутящиеся у него в мозгу шестеренки. — Непростая задача. Но сделать можно. Раньше так уже делали. Однако восстановить алгоритм…

— Ты собираешься слезать оттуда, чтобы поесть, или мне следует залезть туда к тебе?

— Секундочку, — произносит Магнус, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы накарябать какую-то каракулю.

Алек садится на один из отодвинутых к стене диванов. Пользуется моментом, чтобы как следует рассмотреть Магнуса, поглощенного работой, затихшего, что так редко случается с переполненным энергией Верховным магом Бруклина. Видимо, забыв про обещанную “секундочку”, опустившись на колени, он тянется мелом через стол, чтобы заполнить пустое место. Хмурится. Стирает надпись большим пальцем и пробует заново. Свет свечей теплым золотом очерчивает линии мускулов на его руках, переливается на изгибах скулы, когда он наклоняет голову, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

— Я чувствую, как ты на меня пялишься, — произносит Магнус, не прекращая писать.

Алек упирается подбородком в ладонь.  
— За тобой интересно наблюдать, когда ты работаешь.

Магнус фыркает, садится на пятки, одной рукой опираясь о стол.  
— Хочешь сказать, когда я покрыт пеплом и нуждаюсь в душе?

— Ты мог бы щелкнуть пальцами и избавиться от пепла.

— Это бы разрушило творческий процесс.

— Слезай со стола и иди сюда.

— _Ты_ рушишь творческий процесс, — ворчит Магнус, не имея этого в виду на самом деле.

Алек вытягивается немного, как бы невзначай.  
— Для пятисотлетнего мага, тебя слишком легко отвлечь.

— Неплохая попытка. Я не скажу тебе, сколько мне лет.

— Восьмисотлетнего? — делает ставку Алек.

— Как грубо.

— Отлично. Храни и дальше свои секреты, — пауза. — Но, если честно, есть ли причина, почему ты не раскрываешь никому свой истинный возраст? Ну, не считая того факта, что тебя веселит безбожно врать и путать окружающих? У остальных магов, похоже, нет проблем с тем, чтобы кичиться прожитыми годами.

Сначала кажется, что Магнус не собирается отвечать на вопрос.

Но затем:

— Когда хочешь наложить на кого-то чары, чем больше подробностей тебе известно о цели, тем сложнее и детальнее могут быть проклятия. Чем больше я напускаю тумана, тем сложнее более сильным врагам вооружиться против меня. Я — Магнус Бейн, Верховный маг Бруклина, но это лишь поверхностная грань моей личности, и чем старше я становлюсь, тем глубже хоронится Истина обо мне, — он поднимает взгляд. — Просто для меня безопаснее оставлять детали неясными, — и широко ухмыляется, разбивая атмосферу серьезности. — Возможность позлить других — всего лишь приятный бонус.

Алек раздумывает над саркастичным ответом, когда все свисающие со стола ленты вдруг встряхиваются и начинают бешено вращаться, подхваченные ветром, что дует из совершенно другой плоскости реальности. Магнус, заметив это, издает “Упс”, быстро стирает со стола знак и тушит свечу большим и указательным пальцами. Ленты перестают вращаться и снова мирно повисают вниз.

Алек хмурится.  
— Что это было?

— Мм? О. Мои сигнальные защитные чары? Они сообщают мне наглядно, когда что-то вмешивается в мою работу.

— Что?

— Это значит, что я привлек внимание какого-то духа или сущности и лучше всего сдать назад. — Затем, когда после такого расплывчатого объяснения он удостаивается _взгляда_ , Магнус продолжает: — Данное заклинание прибегает к защите высших, но не ангельских сил. Устанавливать якоря для него — все равно что кидать дротик в доску из другого измерения, надеясь, что он там закрепится.

— Не считая того, что кто-нибудь может кинуть этот дротик тебе обратно в лицо? — осмеливается предположить Алек.

— Да, именно.

— Так это было… что-то, собирающееся на тебя напасть?

— О, — Магнус понимает свою ошибку, когда слышит в голосе Алека беспокойство. — О. Нет, Алек, вовсе не обязательно, — говорит он, спрыгивая со стола. Пересекает комнату и садится с ним рядом, выразительно жестикулируя. — Чары не улавливают намерения. Они просто сообщают мне, когда сущности определенной природы и размера… обращают свое внимание на мое заклинание. Достать меня здесь для них будет очень трудно. Они могут разорвать мое колдовство, что уничтожит мои труды, но не представляет физической угрозы. Это безопасно.

Алек выгибает бровь.  
— Обычные представления об опасности и твои представления об опасности не всегда совпадают.

Магнус кладет руку Алеку на плечо, слегка его сжимая.  
— Клянусь, в мои планы не входит взрывать себя в своей собственной квартире. — И тут же оживляется: — Я не делал _этого_ с 1920-го, и то был тогда пьян.

— Очень обнадеживает.

— Я трезв как стеклышко. А теперь кончай загоняться и передай мне чоу-мейн*.

Пять минут и три полных коробки спустя, Алек бросает взгляд на уплетающего рядом с ним за обе щеки мужчину. Его прическа в беспорядке, под глазами круги, а в волосах застрял пепел. Кожа источает слабый металлический аромат, характерный для использования магии и обычно замаскированный дорогим одеколоном. Худи помят так, словно он в нем спал. И это… интересно. Алек внимательно разглядывает своего любовника в состоянии полного отсутствия стильного образа, потому что, ну правда ведь, стильный образ для Магнуса как вторая натура. Эта же сторона его личности столь редка, что ее непременно нужно изучить и сохранить в памяти.

— Что? — спрашивает Магнус, косясь на Алека.

Алек откашливается, отводя взгляд к еде.  
— Мм? Ничего.

— Ты пялишься.

— Я что, не могу пялиться на своего парня?

Магнус склоняет голову набок.  
— Твоя лесть творит чудеса. Продолжай.

Алек пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю. Мне не… очень часто удается увидеть, как ты этим занимаешься. Вот и все, — он кусает пельмешку. — Это довольно горячо.

Магнус поднимает бровь.  
— У тебя странные предпочтения, но я это учту.

— Слушай, Магнус. А тебе не нужна какая-нибудь помощь в твоем деле?

— Спасибо, но я справлюсь, — отвечает Магнус с набитым ртом и тянется к бутылке с водой.

— Ну, я сейчас свободен. Так что если есть что-то, в чем я мог бы составить тебе компанию, я был бы рад помочь.

— О, целая куча скучнейших дел.

— Я не против.

— В основном это закупка магических продуктов и работа по дому.

— Отлично.

Магнус меряет его глазами.  
— Никак не могу решить, радоваться мне или переживать из-за того, что ты готов вытерпеть поход по магазинам лишь бы побыть со мной.

Алек не изменяет своей прямолинейности в ведении разговора.  
— Я просто активно интересуюсь личной жизнью своего парня. Которая включает в себя, как ты сказал, совершенно безопасный и скучный поход по магазинам, так что для меня _нет причин_ отказываться.

Воцаряется тишина.

Магнус хватает печенье с предсказанием.  
— Я возьму это, — произносит он с большей наигранностью, чем требуется, затем встает и уходит на кухню.

Алек вскидывает руки вверх.  
— Чем бы ты там ни занимался, я хочу помочь. Ты постоянно помогаешь мне и Институту. Позволь мне тоже помочь тебе хоть раз.

— Хмм, — тянет Магнус, громыхая на кухне.

— Думаешь, я не справлюсь?

Магнус просовывает голову обратно в гостиную.  
— Нет, просто думаю, тебе будет неприятно. Тогда как я вполне способен справиться со всем самостоятельно. У меня были, буквально, века практики, — голова снова исчезает на кухне. — Я в абсолютной безопасности.

— Я знаю, Магнус. Ты кидаешься огненными шарами.

— Чертовски верно, — отзывается Магнус, для чего-то включая измельчитель отходов.

Нахмурившись, Алек встает и идет вслед за Магнусом на кухню.

— Что… — произносит он, — …это за чертовщина?

В кулаке у Магнуса… ну, это похоже на червивую белую редьку, не считая того, что по форме напоминает причудливую куклу. Едва Алек останавливает на ней свой взгляд, темный узел там, где предположительно должно быть лицо, начинает шипеть, а затем жутко кричать. Магнуса эти вопли, кажется, не особо трогают, он продолжает стоять, по очереди рассматривая то раковину, то кричащий овощ. Алек пытается что-то сказать, но испускаемые овощем крики _отдаются вибрацией у него в костях_ , посылая мурашки по коже.

— Корень мандрагоры, — сообщает Магнус беспечно. — Слишком большой. Он в бешенстве из-за того, что я вытащил его из-под раковины, и вряд ли влезет в измельчитель.

Он указывает на шкаф слева от Алека.

— Можешь достать блендер?

Медленно — зубы странно пульсируют, отдавая в кости челюсти, — Алек вытаскивает блендер и ставит его на кухонный остров рядом с плитой. Магнус включает его в розетку и снимает чашу, затем обеими руками начинает запихивать в чашу сопротивляющийся корень.

— Так… — тянет Алек. — Тебе это нужно для?..

— Связующий элемент в одном из моих зелий.

— Следует ли мне переживать из-за крика?

— Нет. Я уже удалил из его вопля смертоносную часть. Разве что уши немного закладывает. Просто зажми нос, как будто ты в самолете.

— Вау. Ладно. Это похоже…

— На странную ведьмовскую фигню? — любезно помогает Магнус.

— Ну, на самом деле, да, — произносит Алек, у него лицо человека, наблюдающего за крушением поезда и не способного отвести от него взгляд. — Э, я вроде как знал, что тебе нужны ингредиенты для работы, но… думал, у тебя есть люди, которые занимаются этим вместо тебя?

— Есть, — абсолютно спокойно соглашается Магнус, как будто это не он сейчас запихивает в блендер завывающую мандрагору. — Но некоторые вещи лучше делать самому. Как драконьи чары, например. Ими действительно следует заниматься лично, не честно заставлять мальчика на побегушках так рисковать. И не _дешево_ к тому же.

— _Какие-какие_ чары?

— Ага! — Магнус устанавливает чашу и нажимает “пюре”. Ему приходится повысить голос, чтобы перекричать одновременно и жужжание блендера, и вопли. — Драконы не НАСТОЯЩИЕ, дубина.

— Верно, — расстроенно произносит Алек.

Крики прекратились, в блендере осталась куча отвратительного компоста. И она все еще как будто… стонет? Нет, рычит? Магнус вытаскивает ящик со стойки и достает пластиковый контейнер. Алек наблюдает, как он перекладывает в него все содержимое. У контейнера на крышке связующая печать, Магнус щелкает пальцами и печать коротко вспыхивает, активируясь. Контейнер немного поблескивает.

— Не все вертится вокруг древних кубков и книг, — произносит Магнус, заметив выражение на лице Алека.

— Знаю, — отвечает тот.

— Правда?

— Да. Конечно. Институт — само воплощение современных магических технологий. Я это понимаю.

— Ладно, — соглашается Магнус, явно забавляясь. Ставит измельченную мандрагору в холодильник. — Если действительно хочешь составить компанию, мне нужно еще несколько ингредиентов для зелья, прежде чем опробую заклинание. Работенка не из приятных, честно, тебе вовсе не обязательно идти.

— Я хочу пойти, — с нажимом отвечает Алек.

Магнус вздыхает.  
— Мазохист. Очень хорошо.

Он щелкает пальцами, и Алеку в руки прямо из воздуха падает куртка. Сам Магнус внезапно оказывается одет в нечто похожее на коричневое шерстяное пальто, но Алек замечает около дюжины оберегов, пришитых к подкладке и подолу. Куртка в его руках точно так же гудит от защитных чар. Магнус накидывает на голову капюшон и застегивает молнию до самого верха. Воротник такой высокий, что остаются видны только глаза.

— А, — произносит Алек.

— Я же говорил, неприятная работенка, — отвечает Магнус приглушенно.

Алек надевает куртку. Она ему немного мала, видимо, одна из вещей Магнуса. Он двигает мышцами и чувствует, как ткань смещается, нитки распускаются и заново сшиваются, давая больше простора в плечах и талии. К тому моменту, как он застегивает молнию, куртка сидит идеально. Кажется, подол стал на полфута длиннее. Магнус подходит к нему и проводит пальцами по плечам и отворотам куртки, добавляя порцию дополнительной магии, отчего у Алека начинает чесаться нос.

Какое-то время Магнус изучает его лицо. Алек не знает, что он там ищет, но подозревает, что сомнение, так что смотрит в ответ с вызовом. Магнус улыбается. Затем разворачивается туловищем и выставляет ладонь в сторону гостиной. С пальцев слетают синие искры, воздух пред прихожей высасывает, пространство вдоль магической линии разлома расползается, образуя в ткани реальности потрескивающий квантовой энергией туннель. Вырвавшийся из другого измерения ветер треплет их одежду.

Магнус галантно протягивает ему локоть.

— Боже, — вздыхает Алек. — Ты ведь собираешься заставить меня пожалеть о своей настойчивости, да?

— Нееее, — заверения Магнуса не предвещают ничего хорошего.

Сверкнув глазами, Алек берет его под руку. Магнус тут же накрывает его руку ладонью, крепко прижимая локоть к себе.

— Не отпускай меня.

— Что случится, если отпущу?

— Ну, ничего смертельного, конечно, но придется помучиться.

— Ты серьезно или драматизируешь?

Магнус дуется. Алеку не видно полностью его лицо, но он уверен, что маг дуется.  
— Разве нельзя и то, и другое?

— Пошли уже, мистер крутой.

Магнус расплывается в улыбке, и они вдвоем шагают сквозь портал.

* * *

Когда они оказываются по другую сторону, порыв ветра чуть не сбивает Алека с ног. Его отбрасывает на шаг назад, но хватка Магнуса резко дергает его вперед, и он цепляется за плечо мага в попытке удержать равновесие. Ветер ревет вокруг, с такой силой обрушиваясь на окружающие их высокие заросли красной травы, что она колышется под туманной луной бордово-серебристыми волнами. В воздухе воняет железом. Алек чувствует, как вспыхивают под курткой чары, отражая… что-то в ветре. Словно атакованная мошками электромухобойка.

— Ты в порядке? — Магнус повышает голос ровно на столько, чтобы его можно было расслышать сквозь завывания.

— Да! — прищурившись, Алек вглядывается в горизонт — рваное пятно темных фигур примерно в четырехстах метрах от центра поля, где они стоят. — Что это за место?

— Воющий Лес, — кричит Магнус в ответ. — Он находится на границе с землями фэйри! Держись рядом!

Алек скользит ладонью по руке Магнуса, крепко хватает его за кисть, ощущая прилив тепла, говорящий о том, что Магнус использует какое-то заклинание, чтобы удерживать их связанными. Затем они начинают свой путь против встречного ветра. Его порывы настолько сильны, что Магнус все время наклоняется вперед, словно толкает стену. Алек подозревает, что без верхней одежды, какая бы враждебность не таилась в воздухе, она бы кусала их. Кусачий ветер в буквальном смысле слова.

— Почти пришли! — говорит Магнус. Одну руку он держит поднятой, защищая глаза.

Алек сжимает его ладонь.  
— Я в порядке!

Магнус кивает, и они продолжают целеустремленно топать вперед, пока, наконец, не достигают края корявого леса… и ветер тут же стихает. Магнус чуть оступается из-за внезапного исчезнувшего сопротивления, и на этот раз Алек, схватив своего партнера за руку, помогает ему удержать равновесие. Магнус издает довольное “уф” и, стянув капюшон, одаривает Алека улыбкой.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, — Алек осторожно стягивает собственный капюшон. — И куда делся ветер?

— О, он дует только за пределами леса, чтобы не подпускать живых существ, — Магнус легким жестом указывает на раскинувшийся над ними полог. Пепельно-белые ветви изящно изгибаются, мягко поскрипывая под ласковым ветерком. — В остальном Воющий Лес вполне себе мирный. Святыня фей. Я нахожу его довольно красивым, на самом деле.

Алек тычет куда-то пальцем.  
— Это гребаное дерево кровоточит.

Магнус заглядывает ему за спину, и правда, там дерево, много деревьев, если точнее, которые сочатся из сучков на стволах мясистой красной жидкостью, стекающей к корням. Разошедшаяся кора, словно открытые раны, поблескивает внутренностями, и там, где они кровоточат, собираются тысячи серебристых бабочек. Питаясь и лениво трепыхая крыльями над их причудливыми венами.

Магнус поворачивается обратно к Алеку, чуть морща нос.

— Э… все еще очень мирный. — Он пожимает плечами. — Мирно кровоточащий?

Алек награждает его очередным взглядом.

— Ладно. Признаю, он немного пугает.

— Ну, — произносит Алек, оглядываясь. — Бабочки симпатичные.

— Хмм, — издает Магнус.

Алек удерживает невозмутимое лицо.  
— Они ведь крайне опасны, да?

— О, ну… — Магнус машет рукой. — Только если у тебя открытая рана.

Алек удостаивает своего волшебного спутника еще более выразительного взгляда.

— Я просто… — Магнус указывает жестом. — Просто возьму этой коры и мы пойдем.

* * *

Они возвращаются через портал обратно в лофт, где Магнус кладет кровоточащую кору в пакет с застежкой. Он также добавляет туда красное вино и различные травы, затем накарябывает маркером заклинание. Алек не уверен, что именно чувствует, наблюдая, как его парень пишет заклинания маркером. Конечно, он знает, что дело не столько в том, чем, сколько в том, кто творит чары, но тот факт, что Магнус может маркером на пластиковом пакете заставить магию работать … ну, это нечто.

— Не говори никому, что я так зелья готовлю, — ворчит Магнус. — Я старше большинства магов, а они до сих пор везде используют котлы и весы, — Магнус корчит рожицу. — У нас теперь есть электронные кухонные весы. Они миленькие. Я всегда двумя руками за традиционные рычажные, но сколько можно?

— Ты боишься, — говорит Алек медленно, — что другие маги будут вести себя как снобы из-за пакетов с застежками?

— Быть магом значит на пятьдесят процентов быть снобом. Так что да.

— _Ты_ не сноб.

Магнус бросает на него взгляд.  
— Это грязная ложь, и ты знаешь об этом.

— Ладно. Что там следующее по списку.

— Непростое. Волосы сирены.

— Сирены? Типа русалки-сирены?

— Да, верно. У меня есть связи в нескольких кланах на побережьях Тихого океана, возможно, мне удастся попросить у них помощи. Но большинство в это время года мигрирует в глубокое море. Мне нужна группа, что до сих пор остается на мелководье и будет не против гостей, — говоря это, Магнус ковыряется у себя в телефоне. — Местная погода кажется… оу. Отлично. Многообещающе.

— Что?

— Грозовой фронт возле подходящих охотничьих угодий около Сомали.

— Это опасно?

— Не для сумеречного охотника или меня. Зов сирены действует только на примитивных.

— Не знаю, как относиться к общению с сиренами. Они охотятся на людей.

— Ну да, охотятся. Но если честно, в мире не так уж много сирен, а конкретно эта группа охотится на коммерческие рыболовецкие суда, что обворовывают местных.

— И все же.

Магнус пожимает плечами.  
— Ты бы не относился так плохо, если бы узнал, какие страдания причиняют эти люди. Сирены питаются дурными намерениями. Им ни к чему убивать добрых сердцем. И все же, они, скорее всего, попытаются уговорить такого человека к ним присоединиться, так что имей в виду. Думаю, ты для них будешь лакомой конфеткой.

Алек выгибает бровь.

Магнус слишком занят надеванием резиновых сапог, чтобы заметить. Сапоги появились из ниоткуда. Алек замечает вторую пару, материализовавшуюся на полу около его ног.

— Я могу забросить нас в приливную заводь, — поясняет Магнус.

— Хорошо, — Алек натягивает сапоги. — Давай встретимся с сиренами.

Магнус взмахивает рукой, открывая еще один портал, и они шагают через него вместе.

* * *

Они на самом деле оказываются где-то вроде заводи. Сапоги Алека приземляются на неровную поверхность мокрого камня, усыпанного ракушками и птичьим пометом. Кругом слышны завывания ветра и разбивающиеся у них за спиной о подножие невысокого утеса волны, окатывающие их сзади брызгами морской воды. Он осматривается вокруг. Похоже, они очутились на каком-то иззубренном острове посреди океана. Земли не видно. Лишь изгиб горизонта на фоне синего неба.

Камни спускаются к более пологой чаше заводи, наполовину скрываясь под водой, и там, среди зазубренных осколков скал расслабленно покачиваются на волнах и загорают на гладком камне не кто иные, как сирены.

Тонкие, серебристые, больше похожие на змей, чем на рыбу. Длинные черные или стального цвета хвосты скручиваются в бесконечные спирали, скользя и щетинясь острыми плавниками. Человеческие на первый взгляд части тела лишь отдаленно напоминают их — змеиный хвост перетекает в андрогинную талию, туловище и руки. На ребрах прорези массивных жабр. На руках перепонки и когти. Волосы, черные и длинные, слишком густые у корней, чтобы действительно быть волосами. Маслянистые, они чуть извиваются, когда сирены запускают в них свои бритвенно-острые пальцы.

Магнус направляется к троице рядом с отмелью.

Когда странные создания обнаруживают его приближение, тут же оживляются. Не совсем… по-человечьи. Они начинают шипеть и кричать. Волосы встают дыбом, словно шерсть у животного, и теперь, когда они смотрят в их сторону, Алек замечает, что огромные черные глаза расположены на черепе в нетипичном для людей месте, красивые человеческие губы растягиваются в уголках, превращаясь в оскал мурены, полный игольчатых зубов. Они нетерпеливо бросаются магу навстречу.

— Магнус… — медленно тянет Алек, в голосе слышится страх.

— Привет, мои милые, — произносит Магнус, не обращая на него внимания.

Сирены вопят, судя по всему, от восторга. Магнус опускается на колени и получает три… вполне обычных человеческих объятия, не считая того, что волосы сирен цепкой массой обвивают его плечи и голову, скользя по одежде, словно тысяча щупалец. Магнус, в свою очередь, похоже, не испытывает по этому поводу никакого дискомфорта, продолжая сидеть рядом со странными созданиями, которые отстраняются, пока он говорит, чтобы осмотреть его с головы до ног.

— Знаю. Целая вечность прошла. Простите. Как работа?

Еще один жуткий вопль.

— Правда? Так это вы трое устроили? Впечатляет.

Одна из них чуть приосанивается. Это Алек понимает. Они продолжают шипеть и кашлять на Магнуса, который, похоже, без труда понимает их. Какое-то время они обсуждают погоду, положение дел в океане, что-то про Титаник, а затем одна из сирен обращает свой взгляд на Алека. Она (оно?) толкает мага локтем в совершенно человеческой манере, и тот переводит свой взгляд туда, куда смотрит она, — на Алека, неуклюже примостившегося на камне и наблюдающего за ними.

— О, да. Это Алек. Он со мной.

Все трое шипят и возбужденно дергают Магнуса за куртку.

— Да. Это он. Не начинайте.

Восторженное шипение.

— Нет. Я очень расстроюсь, если вы попробуете что-нибудь из этого, — Магнус роется у себя в кармане и достает оттуда три металлические коробочки. Открывает одну, чтобы продемонстрировать расположенное внутри зеркало. — Насколько я помню, они у вас заканчивались?

Сирены радостно хлопают шипастыми руками и принимают взятку. У Алека череп начинает болеть от их воплей. Одна из сирен наклоняется и целует Магнуса в щеку, затем возвращается к зеркалу и любуется своим отражением. Алек замечает, что оно… совершенно не похоже на создание, что в него смотрит. В зеркале виден мужчина — с золотистой кожей, темными глазами, красивый. Завораживающе красивый, по правде говоря, и знакомый…

Алек моргает.

Сирена теперь смотрит на него.

Она улыбается, обнажая тысячу острых зубов.

— _Так вот что тебе нравится,_ — говорит она.

Она определенно продолжает визжать. Алеку слышно шипение, скрип, вся жуть ее голоса, но поверх него так же накладывается мужской голос. Теплый, дразнящий, странно знакомый. Алек не сразу понимает, что человеческий голос, которым она говорит, похож на то, как звучит Магнус, когда они оба лежат утром в постели и он не…— сирена неожиданно оказывается прямо перед ним, обвивается, словно удав, вокруг камня, на котором Алек сидит на корточках, и ладони ее обнимают его лицо.

— _Ты можешь пойти с нами,_ — говорит она. — _Вы оба можжжете пойти с нами._

— Прекратите это, — доносится откуда-то голос Магнуса.

Алек с трудом осознает, что Магнус пытается высвободиться из хватки двух других сирен, которые игриво (вроде бы?) вцепились ему в руку. Тыкаются носом ему в лицо и шею. Обнажают свои игольчатые зубы. Алек чувствует слабую волну беспокойства, что странно, потому что, кажется, все это должно тревожить его гораздо сильнее. То, как Магнус пытается их оттолкнуть, но они все равно продолжают шипеть и цепляться за него.

Беспокойство достаточно сильное, чтобы вырваться из отвлекающего морока. Он отстраняется от сирены, кладет руку ей на плечо, чтобы увеличить расстояние… и только тогда понимает, что схватившая его тварь дьявольски сильна. Гораздо сильнее его. Она будто из стали. Пальцы вокруг его шеи костлявые и жилистые, она улыбается, растягивая уголки губ, а он представляет, как тело морской змеи обвивается вокруг небольшой лодки и ломает ее. С легкостью. Его осеняет внезапно, что эти трое еще совсем молодые и маленькие, а какими же должны быть их сестры…

— Спасибо, — произносит Алек, — звучит неплохо. Но мне нужно вернуться на работу.

Сирена дуется.

— _Лаааадно_ , — шипит она и нехотя ползет прочь.

Другие две отпускают Магнуса и ныряют в воду, и вот они снова одни. Магнус встает. У него в руке пучок червеобразных черных нитей, все еще извивающихся, словно самостоятельные живые организмы. Алек морщит нос.

— Волосы сирены? — спрашивает он.

— Да. Прости за это. Не думал, что они попытаются тебя зачаровать.

— А, они ведь на самом деле не… — произносит Алек, выпрямляясь.

— Нет. Они просто дразнили, но все же.

— Значит, когда примитивные смотрят на сирену… они видят того, кого хотят?

— Не обязательно человека. Все, что для них желанно.

— Э, — издает Алек.

Магнус ухмыляется.  
— Что ты видел?

— Не уверен, — говорит он задумчиво. — На минуту мне показалось, что я увидел _тебя_ …

Магнус моргает. Затем смеется.  
— Хороший ответ.

Алек не знает, стоит ли продолжать настаивать — _нет, правда, человек, которого я увидел под чарами, без сомнения был очень похож на тебя_ — или будет слишком неловко. Так что просто улыбается, пока Магнус открывает очередной портал и вновь протягивает ему руку. Они шагают в него вместе.

* * *

Магнус заканчивает фасовать и маркировать ингредиенты, затем идет в душ, чтобы вымыть из волос оставленную сиренами слизь. Вернувшись обратно, видимо, решает, что пора завязывать с бурной деятельностью, перебирается через спинку дивана и укладывается рядом, чуть поверх Алека. Его волосы все еще мокрые, темные и неуложенные. От него пахнет мылом и хлопком чистой футболки, и Алек пытается игнорировать волну идиотского счастья, что накрывает его, когда маг устраивается у него на груди, как будто именно там ему самое место.

— Спасибо за то, что помог с делами, — говорит он.

Алек улыбается.  
— Спасибо за то, что позволил.

На какое-то время воцаряется уютная тишина.

Магнус легонько теребит его рубашку.  
— Знаешь, — говорит он, — я все еще переживаю иногда, что когда-нибудь ты, наконец, по-настоящему осознаешь, что встречаешься с магом.

Алек фыркает.  
— Магнус, думаю, если бы я этого не понимал…

Магнус взмахивает рукой, и Алек замолкает.

— Выслушай меня.

Алек чуть ослабляет хватку вокруг талии любовника. Магнус не делает попыток сесть, значит, собирается вести беседу лежа. То есть, не глядя Алеку в лицо. Следовательно, нервничает из-за разговора. Алек выдерживает ровный тон голоса.

— Слушаю.

— Сейчас все… нормально. В каком-то смысле. Ты молод, строишь карьеру, выполняешь свои обязанности перед Клэйвом. Все получается. Мы делаем так, чтобы получалось. Как и любая другая пара с невероятной, опасной работой сумеречного охотника и мага, — он замолкает на какое-то время. — Я просто размышляю о том, что будет… потом.

— Это разговор о бессмертии? — спрашивает Алек.

— _Что_ , прости?

— Разговор, в котором ты напоминаешь о том, что я состарюсь, а ты нет, — поясняет Алек. — Что я смертен, а ты нет? Что я могу провести с тобой всю свою жизнь, но для тебя это будет всего лишь мгновение? Что я почему-то могу на тебя за это обидеться, когда начну стареть?

Магнус садится, теперь он может смотреть Алеку в глаза.  
— Не шути с этим, Александр.

— Не шучу. Просто говорю, что думал об этом.

— Думать и проживать — две совершенно разные вещи, — тихо произносит Магнус. — Не хочу быть жестоким, но легко говорить так, когда ты молод и красив, не чувствуешь, как бежит время. Однако я чувствую. Не так, как чувствуют смертные, но я стар. Я знаю, что оно делает с людьми, не только в физическом, но и в эмоциональном плане, и я просто… — Магнус отводит глаза, будто что-то в комнате сможет помочь ему выразить то, что он хочет сказать. — Я с ужасом жду того дня, когда ты неизбежно почувствуешь его бег. Поймешь, что он не одинаков для нас с тобой.

Алек не спеша поднимает руку, обнимая ей затылок Магнуса, большой палец касается кожи за изгибом ушной раковины. Мягко он заставляет Магнуса вновь посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Я не стану утверждать, будто не почувствую нечто подобное, — произносит Алек глухо, трезво. — Как ты и сказал, я молод и глуп.

— Я не это…

Алек взмахивает другой рукой, и на этот раз замолкает Магнус.

— Однажды нам придется с этим столкнуться. Да. Непременно. Это неизбежно, и когда это случится, будет тяжело, нам придется вести ужасные взрослые разговоры о том, что нас не устраивает и как с этим справиться. Лично мне кажется, что сложнее всего будет тебе… — он морщится. — Ну, знаешь, когда я состарюсь. Когда перестану выглядеть так, будто мы _вместе_ , и буду больше походить на твоего отца или что-то вроде того.

— Александр…

— А, дай мне закончить.

Магнус замолкает, во взгляде терпение и тревога.

— Я просто хочу сказать… что думал об этом. Много. Я всегда много думаю. Ты же знаешь. И, конечно, я думал о том, как встречаться с бессмертным, быть с бессмертным, ну, вечно. Если до этого дойдет, — Алек прочищает горло. — Я хочу сказать, что мне этого достаточно, если тебе этого достаточно. Если тебя устраивает, что я… я не проживу так же долго, как ты.

Магнус чуть сильнее сжимает в кулаках его рубашку. По его лицу сложно что-нибудь прочесть, и Алеку кажется, будто это его внутренности сжимает и перекручивает.

Он нервно проводит большим пальцем вдоль подбородка Магнуса.  
— Тебя это устраивает?

— Конечно, меня это не “устраивает”, — шепчет Магнус в ответ. — Каждый раз, когда думаю об этом, я… — он останавливается. Качает головой. — Но я бы никогда не позволил своему страху потерять тебя когда-нибудь дать мне потерять тебя сейчас, — он заметно сглатывает. — И тебе следует знать… если нам будут уготованы годы или десятилетия и это окажется слишком для тебя… если встречаться с бессмертным слишком…

Алек тут же поднимает вторую руку, обнимая лицо Магнуса ладонями, и прижимается губами к его губам. Маг удивленно дергается, но затем расслабляется в его объятиях, тело к телу, и на мгновение все, о чем они говорили, уходит на задний план. Алек немного гордится тем фактом, что способен сбить с мысли создание, которому несколько сот (тысяч?) лет, всего лишь правильно применив язык и потянув за волосы. Но это временная передышка.

В конце концов, он отстраняется и прижимается лбом ко лбу Магнуса. Так он может говорить максимально откровенно.

— Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил, — шепчет Алек. — Никогда бы не позволил себе зайти так далеко, чтобы тебя оставить.

— Ничего страшного, если бы поступил… — начинает Магнус.

— Прекрати.

— У меня много времени, — у Магнуса перехватывает дыхание, в голосе слышится тревога. — У тебя не так много. Если ты передумаешь…

Алек наклоняется и целует его в лоб.

— Нет. Нет, не передумаю. Я остановлюсь прежде, чем все зайдет так далеко. Клянусь, — он целует Магнуса снова — нос, губы, горло, вдоль шеи. Притянув его голову ближе, выдыхает ему в ухо: — Я не поступлю так с тобой. Обещаю. Я люблю тебя и никогда так с тобой не поступлю.

Магнус вздрагивает, и кажется, что эта дрожь проходит и через Алека тоже.

— Хорошо, — говорит он.

Алек притягивает его ближе.  
— Хорошо.

И после этого все успокаивается.

**Author's Note:**

> *китайская жареная лапша с овощами


End file.
